The Doctor and Miss Tyler's Misadventures in the Macrocosms
by Ashrooms
Summary: The Doctor and Miss Tyler's Erratic Misadventures in Traversing Amongst the Many Macrocosms: The Doctor and Rose Tyler visit different times and places, and maybe even parallel universes... Multiple game crossovers, I'm thinking maybe 13 games, will vary upon reviews and/or requests. MAY contain OCs, but they will serve as background characters or just to move the story along.
1. Chapter 1: Alien yet close to home

Alright, so...I have decided to come back to writing fanfics since my hope has risen again. Mainly due to the marvelous fanfic that is Fake Psychics and Psychic Paper (any Psych fans (PINEAPPLE SQUAD!) and/or Whovians out there should read it). I guess what I needed was a change in fandom, especially since I'll be more free in writing a DW fanfic, since I can make up my own aliens ahahah...ahah...ahhh~ That'll only happen in this fic like once or twice, I swear, don't kill me...

POINT IS...I'm back, and I will work hard on this fic since my last idea was a bust (Black Butler x Bayonetta...I wasn't feeling it anymore :P)

I'll be using Rose Tyler and 10th Doctor for this fic, since they're my faves and are pretty easy to write. Also, this fic will be in Acts, each Act being a separate game, no DLCs so far...

I won't give an exact list on the games I'll be using, I want to leave it to a surprise, but if you have a request, I'll see...

Now then, ON WITH THE SHOW!

...also, I won't be continuing the TF2 fic for now...I'll be focusing on this one *hides*

* * *

Act 1: Columbia, 1912

Chapter 1: Alien yet close to home

The Doctor and his companion burst into the TARDIS, amused and releasing howls of cheering, this trip had been an unusual one. That is to say, unusual because there'd be no danger, nobody in peril, nothing attempting genocide, no plagues, no infections, no paranoia or delirium. This had actually been a pleasurable and enjoyable voyage, complete with a comfortable ending. What could best it?

"Now THAT, was amazing, I mean, did you see the way they said 'bye' to us?" Rose had never seen such a remarkable feat the inhabitants of the planet they'd visited carried out. The indigo sky was painted with hues of orange and yellow, looking like smooth fire. Shots and bursts of neon colors exploded, looking like flowers and bits twinkled down and gracefully floated about, Rose compared them to fireflies.

"Didn't I tell you the Pulchrumi were the perfect hosts? Very amicable the Pulchrumi, once they know you don't mean to harm them, and we weren't, they instantly adore you and especially you Rose Tyler." The Doctor emphasized on 'especially.'

"What do you mean?" Rose knew she was a bit odd, but she never really made a big deal about herself.

"Well the Pulchrumi have, or actually, I should say 'had', never seen a live human before."

"Yeah but, why just me? You look well enough to be human yourself, how did they know you're a Time Lord? And shouldn't a Time Lord be even better to them?"

"No…they didn't really know that I'm a Time Lord, just that I'm alien. You, on the other hand, they were able to detect that you're human, and they treated you like a crown jewel."

"I'm surprised they even let me leave then." She laughed a bit, but that was only the hide the bit of fright she had. The Pulchrumi were indeed friendly, but they were also intimidating once you were enemy to them.

"Oh, you needn't worry about that, I took care of it. And before you ask, I think it best if you not." The Doctor scratched the back of his head and turned to the controls of the TARDIS. Before Rose could ask of the Pulchrumi, the Doctor asked, "So then, Miss Tyler, where to now?"

She was curious to ask, but knowing the Doctor he'd merely put off the topic, instead, she responded, "Well now, I don't know what could really top that last trip…" She let her mind wander back to the beautiful memories, not thinking how obsessive the Pulchrumi would be over her.

The Doctor then had that look on his face, the look where he seemed to have the absolute most marvelous idea he'd have. "Rose?" The pinstriped man asked.

She was still a bit lost in thought.

The Doctor waved his hand a bit in front of her, "Hello? Can Miss Rose Tyler come out to play?"

She snapped out of it, "Sorry? You calling me?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask, where would you say has been the best city I've taken you?"

_'Where was he going with this?'_ thought Rose. "Well, there was that one place with the people made of flowers, that was really nice, and then the city with two moons, or how about that one city, oh what's its name? Um…that one with the ice and everything."

"Which one? Remember, there were two of those." The Doctor interjected.

"Oh that's right, I can't remember its exact name, though, they're so similar."

"Well they were twin planets. But that's beside the point; I've taken you to all sorts of places, yes?" The Doctor was now pacing.

"Yeah…" Rose was careful, should she have been worried?

"And you sort of expected them to be…extraordinary because they're alien."

"Yeah." Rose still didn't know what the Time Lord was up to, nor where he was getting at, she was just curious and excited, where would they're next adventure lie?"

"Well now Miss Tyler, what would you say if I were to take you to an extraordinary city much closer to home than you can imagine?" He stopped pacing, hand in his pockets, and turned to his blonde companion.

"Then I'd say, let's get to it!"

"Atta girl!" The Doctor's face lit up as he rushed to the TARDIS controls, pushing a few buttons here, hammering a few spots there, and a lot of lever pulling.

Rose was already used to the chaotic voyage of the TARDIS, but nonetheless, she still grabbed onto the neared solid rail and enjoyed the ride.

* * *

The TARDIS finally came to a halt, a strong one that manage to push the Doctor down.

"Doctor!" Rose went to help him up, but couldn't help laughing a bit. "You all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, fine, a bit bumpier than expected but nothing's too broken." The Doctor stood up and stretched a bit, a few cracks in the process. He made way for the blue door and said, "Miss Rose Tyler, may I introduce you to the astonishing city of Columbia?"

The Doctor opened the door, spilling warm, golden light into the TARDIS, Rose was enthusiastic to go out and have a look. Once she stepped out though, she stopped after the first few steps. The city was absolutely mesmerizing. The sky was a powder, baby blue, buildings and statues galore. It was beautiful, but then she thought, what's so alien about Columbia?

"Alright, I give, what's the kicker?" Rose turned to the Doctor, he had an eager look on his face, he couldn't wait to see Rose light up once she saw what made Columbia special.

The Doctor smiled and said, "Haven't you noticed something? Something, oh I don't know, odd?"

Rose shrugged. The Doctor thought this humorous; the big reveal was always the best. He told his companion, "Go to that rail and look out." He pointed in the direction of an outside rail; the TARDIS landed inside a small warehouse, in was empty, lucky for them.

Rose walked out and looked around; it wasn't until she saw an enormous plethora of louds that she noticed there was an odd bobbing of the buildings and statues…then came the Doctor's favorite part.

"Oh my god, we're floating…" she turned to the Doctor whom locked the TARDIS and exited to where Rose was standing. "Doctor, we're really floating! This view is amazing!"

Rose held onto the rail and leaned forward a bit, she looked down and saw crates on rails, clouds, and saw how far up they were, it was great.

"Doctor, where exactly are we?" she asked.

"I told you, Columbia, as for which planet…that'd be good ol' planet Earth!" He was leaning against the rail. The shock on her face pulled back when she said, "Oh you mean like in the year 3000 or something, right?"

"No no no, "the Doctor was quick rebuttal, "This is actually the year 1912." The shock returned on Rose's face. She was astonished, but also curious, if they'd invented floating cities, why weren't there any in her time?

The Doctor practically read her mind since he said, "You're probably wondering where the floating cities are in your time, am I right?" She nodded.

"Well, I've only ever been to Columbia once and that was only for a good 10 minutes, I'm about as clueless as you are about this city. I could never get back, interestingly enough, the last time I came here was about 17…18 years ago, something like that. But recently, I saw that I was able to come back here and so…" The Doctor opened his arms, "why not?"

Rose nodded, the Doctor spoke up again, "Besides, I think it's more fun this way, being a tourist and all, we can't really know just what's going to happen."

The Doctor stuck out his arm and said, "Rose Tyler, may I ask you to accompany me?"

Rose and Doctor were now arm-in-arm, "Absolutely."

* * *

Alright, so far so good, a simple intro, yeah...

Oh and if anyone reading this would like to help me (like reading my drafts [WAIT, THIS ITSELF IS A FIRST DRAFT AMG] or giving me ideas) PM me if you'd like to help!

Oh, and anyone who has played the game MIGHT understand the Doctor's/ TARDIS's problem with Columbia...ehehehe *enter Helga Pataki laugh*

Review and let me know how it is!


	2. Chapter 2: A day at the fair

Chapter Dos! Yes indeedy feed the needy, it's Chapter Two!

I forgot the details of certain stuff so I'll simultaneously be writing AND watching Cry's Let's Play. However, I DO know the direction of this story and I think I'll start writing Chapter 3 and then go work on something else. I hope anyone gets to read this, if not, I'll just write this for myself :P

On with the show...

* * *

Act 1: Columbia, 1912

Chapter 2: A day at the fair

The pair were walking arm in arm, almost as if they were off to visit the mystical wizard. However, Rose felt a bit uneasy as people were staring at her. Then she realized, _It's 1912, all the women here aren't used to seeing my type of clothing, especially not jeans. _She snapped out of thought when the Doctor asked if she was hungry, they were near a hot dog stand. "No thanks, I'm good."

The Doctor nodded and the two continued their way. They were both marveling the beauty of Columbia, and it seemed to be an influence of the people who were all passionate with each other, they spotted a couple on a bench, the girl was blushing and giggling. The Doctor and Rose stopped in front of an altitudinous statue depicting a bearded man with a sword in his right hand and the other open; they were not the only ones observing the statue. Rose was about to ask the Doctor of the statue, when she remembered he didn't know much of Columbia. Instead, they moved along past a delicatessen. There were a couple of a children playing near a fire hydrant, splashing in the water, men and women walking the same direction as the two, Rose giggled when she saw a man carrying a young boy on his shoulders, it was an adorable sight.

"Do you hear that?" The Doctor asked his companion.

"The drumming?" Rose questioned back.

"Yeah…I think there might be a parade going on! Let's go!" The Doctor pulled Rose as they rushed towards the drumming.

The parade consisted of strange floats, literally, passing by, the first one reading: "A vision of a great city!" There were words being spoken of the Battle at Wounded Knee as it passed by.

"Wounded Knee?" Rose wondered.

"The Massacre of Wounded Knee…only lightly referred to as a battle in 1912. 150 Native Americans dead because of conflict, they tried to fight back but they just weren't strong enough." The Doctor had a grim tone; he always did when it came to massacres and killing.

"I was never taught about it in school, they didn't even mention it." Rose added. The Doctor listened to whatever it is that was being announced; a man named Comstock was being honored as the "Hero of the Battle at Wounded Knee." Another float came by reading: "The Prophet Comstock leads his people out of Sodom below!" Each float was illustrated, Columbia represented as an angel.

"This man, Comstock, he built Columbia?" Rose asked instinctively.

"Apparently so…"

The next, and last, float read: "A miracle child is born; the future of the city is secured!" It was illustrated as a woman, an older man, and newborn being held by the man.

"That statue we passed earlier, that was of Comstock wasn't it?"

"Right again, Miss Tyler." The Doctor perked up, for both of their sakes, since a negative Doctor wasn't the best to have around.

A bridge rose, connecting to mini-islands and the citizens were allowed to cross. "Come on then" it was Rose's turn to tug on arms, "Let's see what else is in store here."

They continued traveling, and stopped when they heard singing.

"…if you should ever leave me…"

"Wait a minute" Rose glanced at the barber shop quartet, the sign behind them had the song's name: "God Only Knows", and back to the Doctor, "I know this song. It's by the 'Beach Boys.'"

The Doctor gave her a bit of a funny look. "Oh come off it, it was my mum's CD's…" Rose responded to his facial expression.

"I'm not here to judge," The Doctor shrugged, hiding a smirk, "But what's a song from the 60's doing here?"

They pondered a moment before wandering off again. As they walked along, the Doctor sort of shrugged off something.

"Doctor? You all right?" Rose worried for a bit.

"It's nothing, really, just—Angel statues…" The doctor pointed outwards to a monumentally golden angel statue; however, it was farther than it looked. Rose merely laughed since she remembered the stories of Weeping Angels he'd told her.

"Don't laugh! If you've ever come into contact with a Weeping Angel, you grow paranoid of all statues, but especially ones with wings and doll-like faces!" Yet he couldn't help laughing either, Rose had that effect on him. She observed a sign and said, "Oh and look, it's not even a statue, it's a place, 'Monument Island.'" She read aloud. "But what's with the lamb?"

"What's that?"

"There's a lamb at the center, here on the sign."

The Doctor inched closer; he didn't know what to make of it. "Must be a sort of attraction they have there." He turned to Rose, "How about we give it a visit later on?"

She nodded, "Definitely."

The two followed the sound of music and cheering to some sort of festival. There seemed to be a demonstration going on, something called "vigor."

"Doctor, doesn't vigor mean energy?" Rose asked.

"You're absolutely right, but what kind of energy are they selling?"

"Those are no flights of fancy! Those are no tall tales to hold behind the pool hall! No sir, no ma'am! Those are VIGORS I'm talking about!" The man giving the demonstration made loud gestures as to attract potential customers. There were two people dressed as devils who had elemental powers of sorts. The one on the right raised his arms and a fleet of fire and rock levitated the man on the left. The sign in between them and under the announcer read "A life with VIGOR is a life that's Bigger!" The two devils continued demonstrated their amazing powers, electricity, fire, and some sort of green powder smoke.

"Are these a type of energy drink, or maybe even drugs?"

"They're wearing costumes so I can't really see for any skin pigmentation or bloodshot eyes…I think it's best if we move on." He gave Rose a small push and they moved on.

"Young sir, young miss! Roll up and try the amazing power of Bucking Bronco!" A man called out to the Doctor and Rose.

"What is this?" Rose asked the man.

"Find the devil, and cast him out using Bucking Bronco! Bucking Bronco, one of the many fine vigors Columbia has to offer courtesy of Mister Jeremiah Fink himself! Give it go, my good man! Hit 'em three times and win a prize!"

"Ahh…no thanks, not interested. Let's go Rose." The Doctor was suspicious of these things called "vigors", one was never too wary.

Walking further along, there was another demonstration, this time for something called a "Handyman."

There was an enormous mechanical man on a stage, he looked shy and hurt, especially when his picture was taken.

"Doctor, he looks so sad, like an animal in captivity…" Rose sympathized the poor man, why was he like this? What did these people do to him?

"Sad?" A man interjected, "What's there to be sad about? Look at him!" The man looked back towards the stage.

They walked away from the stage and continued forward to wherever it was the two were aiming for.

* * *

Again, there was music, a song being sung by a multitude of people, "Sound like there's a party going on," Rose turned to the Doctor, "Let's go shall we?" They raced off, cheery as ever.

"Irene…goodnight…" It continued on as the two were looking for where it came from. They got a bit lost, however, and asked a nearby man.

"Excuse me, hello there; we were wondering if you knew where this music was coming from." The Doctor asked.

"Probably over there." The man pointed and both the Doctor and Rose saw that on his hand was engraved the letters "AD."

"You should probably hide that." The Doctor gestured to the man's hand, "People might go after you if they saw that." The man didn't understand until the Doctor pointed to the sign behind them, "You shall know the False Shepard by his mark!"

"False Shepard, is that you?" Rose asked.

"What the hell…?" The man didn't really know much about the mark himself less how anyone else could know about it.

The man lowered his sleeves in attempt to cover the mark, "Thanks, who knows how nasty that might've gotten."

The Doctor then asked, "Oh and, by chance, do you happen to know what's over there, or even, how to get there?" He pointed towards Monument Island. The man looked over to the glossy angel and back at the pinstriped man and the blonde girl, "I'm working on how to get there, as for what's in there, I only know of something I'm supposed to be looking for."

"What are you looking for?" The two asked simultaneously. They looked at each other and shrugged, the Doctor said, "Maybe we can help, and if not, we're headed towards Monument Island ourselves."

The man thought, _Should I trust these two? I mean, I got that strange message from Lutece not to attract attention. However, I really just want to get this job done, and that guy in the suit looks like he can handle himself and maybe even help out with the technical stuff. The girl though…_

Eventually he gave in, the faster the job's done, the faster his debt is erased and he's back in New York, hopefully a new man. He got out a photo from his pocket and handed it to the Doctor and Rose, "Her name's Elizabeth, I've been told to retrieve her and bring her back to New York. I was also told that she's in there." He said, pointing towards Monument Island. "If you can handle yourselves, I can get you in there."

"It's a deal then." Rose said cheerfully, she shook hands with the man and said, "My name's Rose Tyler and this is the Doctor."

The man replied, "My name's Booker, Booker DeWitt."

* * *

I already knew THIS was where they would meet Booker, but I didn't really know how to get the pair to tag along with him. So...if it's crappy, I'm sorry T^T

Review and tell me how much it sucks!


End file.
